In the conventional art, a general cell (for example, a macro cell) supporting a broadcasting of MBMS data has been known. Furthermore, a specific cell called a CSG (Closed Subscriber Group) cell, a home cell, a femto cell and the like has also been known.
In addition, it is possible to set an access type in the specific cell. The access type includes “Closed”, “Hybrid”, or “Open”.
Here, the specific cell does not support the broadcasting of the MBMS data. Accordingly, if handover from the general cell to the specific cell or cell selection is performed, it is not possible for a mobile terminal to acquire information on the MBMS data in the specific cell.